Staging structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,604 (1987) and 4,779,542 (1988) where stage support panels are disposed horizontally in end-to-end and side-by-side positioning to provide a stage system for the presentation of drama events, choral concerts, orchestras and other public showings where a temporary stage is needed. These systems are used in concert halls to enlarge existing stage installations and in auditoriums or gymnasiums where no permanent stage is present.
It is desirable that the temporary staging be portable and collapsible in order that it may be moved to storage or trucked away to restore any particular hall to its normal area and function.
The above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,542 (1988) discloses a fold and roll away stage panel structure in which the panels are included on the support, and these panels fold up for storage and down for use. It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple stanchion structure with support posts positionable at four corners of a square or rectangular area. A roll away base is provided centrally of the structure and collapsible brace and locator arms are mounted on a transverse base upright frame to move the corner posts to a designated position and to support the posts in a retracted position above the base.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a fold and roll away structure which is extremely stable in a working position and compact and readily movable in a storage position. This structure is easily operated to its respective function by inexperienced relatively untrained persons and readily moved when collapsed. In addition, it provides a safe structure which can be relied upon to support the weight of persons or equipment or both when subject to the usual forces normally applied to a staging platform.
The objects of the invention are achieved by an assembly including four corner stanchions or posts permanently cross braced in one transverse direction and connected in a longitudinal direction by double jointed arms centrally pivoted at an apex on a base frame upright. A cross brace joins respective arms at points spaced from the apex. The corner stanchions are movable from a storage position above the base frame to the operative position spaced from the base and in a vertical position relative to a supporting surface. Projections at the top of the stanchions cooperate with removable horizontal panels which further stabilize the structure in operative position.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.